


Never Ghost A Call From Tony Stark (part 1)

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Held at Gunpoint, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Sickfic, Suspense, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: There is a killer in Peter's house, but he doesn't know because he won't pick up the phone.Whumptober prompt 3: Held at gunpointThis is part 1 of 2. This part is more suspense and part 2 deals with makeshift surgery. I think I've said too much ;)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Never Ghost A Call From Tony Stark (part 1)

Tony puts his hand on the dashboard as he takes his phone away from his ear. “He’s not answering.”

Cap tightens his grip on the steering wheel. “I had a feeling if he didn’t answer the ninth time, he wouldn’t answer the tenth.”

Tony dials again. “Why won’t Peter pick up the phone? HYDRA agents hacked my company and they know that Peter is my intern and they have his address and are on their way to kill him, and you already know this, but the one who doesn’t is Peter, and he would if he just picked up the _damn_ _phone_!”

Tony takes a quick inhale because he said all of that in one breath. The next breath is used to scream out his favorite four letter word as he hurls the phone against the dashboard. It’s a StarkPhone so it doesn’t break, which only makes Tony angrier.

Cap winces at Tony’s choice of words, but he understands the emotion behind them. Cap is driving the Jeep, so he has to stay calm, but the thought of Peter and Aunt May being tortured by – Cap shakes his head to stop himself from completing that thought.

Tony moans. “Why are we driving? I can use my suit and get there in less than 5 minutes.”

Cap reminds Tony again. “The agents don’t know that we’re coming. Driving to the apartment gives us the element of surprise.”

Tony stays silent for a second and then continues to panic. “This is Peter, Steve. He’s about to get manhandled by HYDRA agents. Why are you so calm? I thought you would be furious that Peter and his aunt are getting attacked by Nazis.”

Cap keeps his blue eyes fixed on the road. It’s pitch black outside and the only light is coming through the windshield, reflecting off of those baby blues. Cap is staying military level calm, but he clenches his jaw ever so slightly when he speaks. “Frankly, it doesn’t matter if it’s Nazis or giant, fluffy, stuffed animals that are after Peter. I’m ready to tear either apart if I have to.”

Tony wasn’t expecting that answer, so it takes him an extra second to respond. “Are we there yet?”

“You’ll know when we are.”

“Well drive faster.”

Cap runs his hand through his hair. “I’m already breaking the law by going far over the speed limit.”

Tony mumbles a genuine, “Thanks.”

Cap puts his foot down heavier on the gas, and speaks so softly that it’s barely audible. “I’m not doing it for you.”

Cap tries not to think too much about the person he’s doing it for because he has to hold it together for ten more blocks.

He drives through a red light.

Nine more blocks…

\----------

Peter is sitting at his kitchen table, across from Aunt May. Sunday is the one day that May is rarely called in to work a double shift, so Sunday family dinner has been a tradition.

Peter has his phone in his pocket and the ringer is off, so he feels it vibrate. He takes the phone out and looks at it under the table. It’s Tony again.

Peter hits ignore and takes another forkful of pasta.

Aunt May sighs. “If someone’s calling you that many times you should answer.”

Peter lies through his ravioli. “My phone didn’t go off.”

Aunt May raises an eyebrow. “So, you’re just overly concerned with looking down at your crotch?”

Peter blushes. “Yeah. Wait, no. I mean, um, I don’t know.”

Aunt May sighs. “Maybe you’re so concerned because it’s giving off an unnatural glow every time you look down at it. Almost like the glowing screen of a cell phone.”

Peter clears his throat. “You made this awesome dinner and you’re nice enough to raise me and I don’t want to be rude and answer my phone. I love you Aunt May.”

Aunt May keeps her eyebrow raised. “Love you too, Pumpkin, but why are you buttering me up?”

Peter feels another call vibrating on his lap and ignores it. “Um, it’s just that you haven’t signed the paperwork that makes my internship with Mr. Stark official.”

Aunt May nods. “You want him to give you a raise?”

Peter shakes his head. “No. Not at all. I just, um, I don’t want Mr. Stark to tell me to leave. If I’m not an official worker, he might get bored with me.”

Aunt May smiles. “That’s not how jobs work, Pete. I’m fairly sure that isn’t how Tony works either. He likes you, and from what I’ve heard from his security guard, Tony Stark doesn’t like a lot of people.”

Peter’s face lights up. “You think?”

Aunt May laughs. “Of course, dummy. Everyone who meets you, loves you.”

Peter spears another ravioli with his fork. “I think Flash would have something different to say about that.”

Aunt May sighs. “Flash is the kid that bullies you at school?”

Peter tries to change the subject as a shadow enters the room. Peter doesn’t see the HYDRA assassin concealed by the shadow. He doesn’t see the agent aim his gun. He doesn’t see the agent squint to take the shot.

Peter fidgets in his chair. He doesn’t like whining to his aunt about his problems. Peter’s fidgeting is making it difficult for the assassin to get a clear shot.

The killer wonders if May is a better target, but remembers the mission is to hurt the kid, not the aunt.

Peter feels his Spidey senses finally kick in. A chill goes down his spine when he realizes that someone is in the house that shouldn’t be. He tries not to tense up. He has to get May to safety.

May swirls her ravioli in a pile of sauce on the corner of her plate. “I can talk to your principle.”

Peter offers an “Mm hm,” as his eyes slowly scan for reflective surfaces. He needs to see where the intruder is, but he has to do things slowly so he doesn’t alert May or the mystery visitor.

Peter continues his slow scan as his heart races double time.

May is talking to him, but her voice is almost drowned out by Peter’s heartbeat. “Are you saying that I have permission talk to your principal? That’s the exact opposite of what you have always said. You usually beg me to stay out of it.”

Peter bites his lip. “Um, yeah. Whatever you want to do Aunt May.”

May frowns. “Peter Parker, why are you acting so weird?”

Peter’s eyes snap back to look at May. He has to stop May from letting the intruder know that he’s preoccupied, but before he gets the chance, Peter’s phone vibrates again. He can’t help but jump, and that’s enough to spook the assassin.

Peter feels a gun against the back of his head.

He hears the safety click off.

He hears Aunt May gasp… then silence.

\-------

Tony hangs his head. “I can’t take this anymore, Rogers. The kid could be dead!”

Cap jerks the wheel into a sharp turn. “Let’s not go there yet. There’s no reason to believe –.”

Tony yells. “I’ll give you a reason. How about the fact that killers are on their way to actually kill him?” Tony groans. “This is all my fault. They’re after him because of me.”

Cap glances from the road to Tony. “Do they know he’s Spider-man?”

Tony shakes his head. “No. I don’t have that information on my work server. Only SHIELD has records of that.”

The phone rings in Tony’s hand. It says that Peter is calling, but Tony speaks slowly. “Who is this?”

A muffled voice answers. “Who do you want it to be?”

Tony narrows his eyes. “If you’ve laid so much as a finger on Peter or his abnormally attractive aunt, so help me, I will hunt you down and destroy you.”

The assassin counters. “I don’t think you’re in any position to make threats. Here’s how this is going to work. Everyone in the room is alive at the moment, but if I see any indication that a rescue is taking place, they both die.”

Cap slams on the brakes so quickly that Tony almost slams against the glove compartment. Before the Jeep even fully stops, Cap jumps out and starts running full speed. They’re only two blocks away, so Tony just needs to stall for a little longer.

Tony closes his eyes, hoping that America’s greatest hero has enough stealth to get into the apartment undetected.

The assassin’s voice pulls Tony from his thoughts. “Are you still there?”

Tony takes a shaky breath and lets false confidence fill his voice. “StarkPhone’s never drop a call. Seriously though, give me some proof that the kid and his aunt are still alive.”

Aunt May’s voice is trembling. “We’re still h-here.”

The assassin hums. “You know what? I changed my mind. Why should I have two hostages when I only need one?”

Tony pleads. “Wait I’ll give you whatever you want. Just don’t –.”

The plea is cut off by a gunshot.

Two more gunshots ring out before the call goes dead.

Tony instantly attaches the Ironman suit and forces a sentence around the lump in his throat. “FRIDAY, status report.”

FRIDAY responds. “Peter and May Parker have sustained bruises, but no life threatening injuries. Captain Rogers has eliminated the threat, but he has been injured.”

Tony winces. “How bad is it?”

FRIDAY uncharacteristically speaks with a hint of emotion. “It’s… it’s not good, Boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
